


Sense and Sensuality

by shutupeccles



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupeccles/pseuds/shutupeccles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One is blindfolded with his hands bound. Foreplay, sex and a cool down drink ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense and Sensuality

..wet zing on his lips

he licks

unfamiliar

not as tart as a lemon

certainly not sweet

scent sweeter than taste

small tangy drips fall on his lips, teeth and tongue

refreshing

“more?” whispers a similarly scented baritone

“more” he exhales in agreement

small and rough rolls along his jaw

awkwardly irregular

“strawberry” he smiles in victory

the fruit’s tip presses his mouth open

another’s finger and thumb brush his lips as he takes it in

he anticipates lips to follow

but no

he bites

leaves the widest part between the fingertips

the rest pushes in after he swallows

lips now perhaps...

no

tacky rather than sticky

traces up his throat

feels and smells sappy juice ooze through the freshly cut slice

“apple”

“colour?”

he senses it hovering above his mouth

raises his tongue to lick, to taste

baritone inhales pleasure

exhales envy, longing

sharp yet sweet

“green”

hears breathing nearer

feels the apple shift as it hovers above him

feels the breath now

opens his mouth to accept the gift

holds it in his teeth

together they bite

lips barely touch

the small piece between lands on his lips

he moves them up to take it in

others press down, taking it up

he tries to hold them but they are gone

hears the smile

shuffles and scrapes

an impressive body lays beside him 

warm, soft pressure along a cheekbone

down jaw line

up the chin

rests lightly on lips

he kisses

baritone inhales

kisses open-mouthed

baritone exhales

flicks tongue to fingertip

it presses in

baritone gasps

he tastes the finger again

blend of sweet and tart flavours

sucks it

baritone moans, moves closer

warmth trapped in the small gap between bodies

each fully aware of the other

hears and feels his pulse push harder

hears the other heartbeat quicken

smells, hears and feels the fruit-touched breath

faster, shorter

hears the other’s pleasure building

feels clothed arousal expand to touch his bare leg

pulls away, scuffling

returns bare

smooth, hot and hard

lips on his shoulder

breath on his throat

fingers many places at once

creating stars beneath his skin

he becomes the universe

every living thing and the nothing in between

weight on his body

heavy, hot, friction

he wants to taste more

to be tasted

feels his voice echo in the mouth open on his

“taste me”

feels sharp, hot heat nudge against him

hears concurrent desire

cool and dry becomes warm and humid becomes hot and wet

smooth lips, rough tongue

sliding and squeezing

pressing and releasing

every muscle below his shoulders lifts and turns in response

moans vibrate from deep in his throat to hum through his lips

strong, warm hands grasp his hips and thighs

pushing and pulling

every muscle becomes harder, tighter

teeth grit

low rumble reaches a coarse crescendo

fast release

urgent thrust

hot and wet becomes hotter and wetter

wet warmth travels down

trickling, tickling, sticking

fingers guide and conduct the flow

painting, massaging, enjoying

his muscles clench and relax

try to catch and hold the fluid 

fingers gently circling, pressing

his breath is stolen

replaced by sticky warmer breath

they taste him together

thin invader pushes inside him

feast on each other’s moans

moving, breathing together

shoulders and neck ache

forgotten as smooth, hard length penetrates

back of legs press warm against broad, haired chest

sound is forced out of him, almost shocked

back flexes and arches

he is full, empty, full again

harder and faster the heat moves within 

longer, deeper, wider

he feels a prolonged “uoohh” build and erupt

repeating louder, shorter

the baritone sings to him 

a rhythm of broken words

he cannot hear clearly

but he feels them thrum in his body

wrap around his heart

resonate through his soul

the words their mouths utter are coarse, profane

driven by the slide and grind of one inside the other

but their minds sing “I love you”

to the beat of skin on skin

then he is filling up

hot, sticky, liquid

he writhes wanting it to flow deeper

stick to his insides

imposing chest, abdomen, balls and thighs shudder against him

gradually decreasing in volume and tone 

voices murmur

felt more than heard

his partner turns within him

he feels his voice torn out as his back and insides twist

but it makes him possessive

muscles closing in like a vice

physical equivalent of screaming “I will not let you go”

strong, hot, sweaty hands travel up his sides

following a trail blazed by contentedly exploring mouth

teasing life into arms kept above and behind his head

his wrists are free

cold and hot trickle through his arms

pins and needles prickle

limbs flop down useless

firm, caring hands tempt them back to life

easing the stabs of pain

“you are wonderful” tickles his ear

brings goosebumps to his body

removes the last restraint from his soul

the coarse cloth is removed from his eyes

a vision of gold radiance greets him

smiling, closer

long lingering kiss

strong limbs fold around him like a living quilt

smooth regal cheek rests against his own

his fingers twitch

remembering the sensations of shaving that face this morning

cold air curls around him as he cools

the living quilt pulls him closer in response to his shiver

leans across and clumsily drags a goose-down quilt to cover them

the shortening length twitches and tickles against his rim

but neither will relent and set it free.

  
 Arthur waits until his wonderful Merlin is asleep before shifting the blankets and pillows to make their night more comfortable. He folds the homespun cloths used to bind and blind, placing them on the table next to the silver tray as he pours water from the silver ewer. As he drinks he handles the cloths again, one red, one blue and marvels at how he detests seeing them around Merlin’s neck, but loves them around his other limbs.  


 

  



End file.
